Enclosures often include doors or covers that are pivotally secured to a frame of the enclosure. In enclosures constructed of metal, such hinges are typically secured to the door and the frame by welding. During the welding process, however, the hinges are difficult to position with respect to the cabinet frame. In addition, the hinges are difficult to align square to the door edge. To overcome these problems, door hinge locating fixtures are used to properly position the hinge and door relative to the frame. Problematically, where the construction of one or more cabinets requires the use of a number of locating fixtures, the wrong locating fixture can selected when the door hinges are to be welded. Selection of an improper locating fixture, or an attempt to construct the electrical enclosure without the use of a locating fixture can lead to numerous problems. Such problems include: the door will not close properly due to an interference, the hinge pins will be difficult or impossible to install, the alignment of the door to the frame will be incorrectxe2x80x94giving the appearance of poor quality, the door will be difficult to open and close and latches may be difficult to engage, door sealing may be inadequate.
The above described and other drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by a hinge for mounting a door to an enclosure. The hinge includes a first leaf, a second leaf, and a pin. The first leaf includes a first tongue attached to a surface formed on one of the door or the enclosure, and a first knuckle depending from the first tongue. The first knuckle includes a tab depending therefrom, and the tab extends through an aperture in a flange depending from the surface. The second leaf includes a second tongue coupled to another of the door or the enclosure, and a second knuckle coupled to the tongue. The pin extends through the first and second knuckles.
In an alternative embodiment, a method of assembling a hinge to a door includes: extending a portion of the hinge within an aperture in the door; applying a magnetic force to the portion of the hinge to secure the portion of the hinge within the aperture; and securing the hinge to the door with a fastener while applying the magnetic force.